


Silent Shadow

by AsunaRayne



Category: Sex&Drugs&Rock&Roll
Genre: Drama, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Family, Gay, Humor, Lesbian, Love, Mute - Freeform, Rock and Roll, Sex, Sign Language, Singing, Twins, stright
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaRayne/pseuds/AsunaRayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gigi wants to be a famous singer and enlists the help of her once famous father and his old band.<br/>Izzy is Gigi's twin sister who doesn't speak and is always in the background but doesn't seem to care. She wants nothing to do with their father or the band...or does she? </p>
<p>A middle-aged once famous rock singer, who desperately wants his glory days back, finds out he has a talented daughter, who wants to reunite and front his old band - and date his guitar player. His other daughter is mute and doesn't seem to care much about the band and might have a crush on the guitar players niece.<br/>They're dysfunctional, but they don't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't want to die anonymous

"Do you see those two girls looking at me from across the bar?"Johnny asks the others crowded around him,"the ones with the big blue eyes, I think they're sisters or something...ooo maybe twins,"  
"Ya they probably think your David Bowie," Ava says with a laugh.  
"Or David Bowies dad,"micki says which earns her a look from Johnny.  
"I'm going over to talk to them,"he says trying to walk over after explaining how many pills he had snorted.  
\----------------  
Izzy  
"Izzy,look he's walking over," my sister says with a grin. I nod and smile back but honestly I'm nervous about meeting Johnny Rock, not because he's somewhat famous but because he's our father. Mom use to sing with him and then left when she found out she was pregnant with us, she didn't want him to influence us, which if what everyone says about him is true was probably a good idea. I'd rather be home in Ohio but my sister wants to be a famous singer so here we are in New York. My sister does sound amazing when she sings but I don't think work with Johnny will be good for her.  
"Hi there,"I hear someone say and when I look up its him, he's looking right at me but luckily Gigi steps in front and starts going through the speech she's worked on. He tries to kiss her and she pushes him to the ground and kicks him in the balls.  
"There's your proof,"she yells throwing some pictures and forms at him before grabbing my hand and walking out. We get in a cab and she starts crying before we can tell him where we are going. I hug her and wait for her to spit out the name of the hotel we are staying in before I lean my head back on the worn out seat. I should be upset just like she is but I can't bring myself to care, not about a man I don't even know. I do care for my sister and it worries me that's she's so invested in making it big with this lowlife.  
The next day we find him again and he says something about not having money to give us which makes me smile and Gigi laugh. If he only knew how rich we were.  
"We don't want your money,"Gigi laughs,"when we came here our mom gave us 200,000,"  
This get him and his two girls to walk over in a hurry. I zone out as my sister explains the plan and only hear the last of it when he says he will meet up with flash.  
"So your my kids huh,"Johnny says with a smile,"so like can we talk?"  
I shake my head no but Gigi pulls me along anyway.  
"So Gigi and Izzy,"he says,"this is my I'm sorry I didn't know about you and wasn't there but am supper sorry speech."  
I roll my eyes and Gigi explains we don't care about that and aren't looking for a dad, she just wants to get famous.  
"Well Gigi wants to be famous and can sing I suppose you'll sing with her?"he asks looking at me.  
I smirk and shake my head.  
"Man is she really so shy she won't talk?"  
"No,"Gigi says,"she's mute...she can't speak, hasn't made a sound since we were born."  
"Oh shit I'm sorry I didn't...shit," he gets out, the look on his face actually makes me think he really does feel bad.  
"We always joke that that's why I can sing so well, that she gave me her voice so I could follow my dreams,"Gigi says. I nod and shuffle my feet I'm ready to go this is boring for me.  
"How does she like tell people what she wants,"  
This pisses me off and sends me into a signing fit.  
"Whoa slowdown Iz,"Gigi says trying to follow what I'm throwing out,"ya okay I know...sure I'll meet you there,"  
I storm off and leave them to talk about whatever they want. I can't stand when people assume I'm stupid just because I can't speak, I got top marks in all my classes and where Gigi didn't bother with college I was going and I'm now taking classes online.  
\-------------------  
Gigi  
"I'm sorry I really didn't mean to upset her,"dad says looking to me.  
"Don't worry about it she just hates when people talk to me about her like she can't think for herself and when people assume she's stupid." I say with a shrug. I feel bad she took off and I hate not having her with me but I need to work this deal out and honestly I want to know our dad and she doesn't. It's he first thing we haven't agreed on in our lives.  
"So if you don't want to keep pissing her off you should learn sign language so you'll know what she's saying,"I say crossing my arms.  
"Ya, I'll try,"he says rubbing the back of his head. I can tell he's not going to but Ava steps up and punches his arm.  
"You'll learn!"she says and he nods.  
"Well I'll leave you to it, I've rented a recording space and I'll meet you there with the band and flash. Show him that picture if you have to,"  
\---------------------  
Izzy  
Standing outside the door of the studio we can hear the guys talking about us and Johnny saying they can't refer to our bodies in anyway. I let Gigi know pooch sounds hilarious and she agrees before opening the door.  
"We like pooch it sounds so soft and fluffy but umm neither one of us is really up for grabs, but knowing myself as well as I do I'll probably sleep with flash because he's not bald, or a bass player so ya and Izzy here she isn't all that into sleeping with anybody,"Gigi says as we enter the room.  
I smirk, I'm not into sleeping with the guys my sister try's to hook me up with but that doesn't mean I'm not into sleeping with people.  
I stand off to the side closer to Johnny then I'd like to be but the rooms pretty small.  
"Animal in e,"Gigi says and everyone starts to play.  
I watch flashes fingers move along the cords and instantly I know I could play the song, I played guitar in school but never in public. My sister hasn't even heard me play it's sort of the one thing I keep to myself but maybe one day I'll play with my sister as she sings, but that day is not today, let her have the glory all to herself.  
I hear Johnny mumble,"oh shit," and smile, he must have thought she was going to suck. I glacé around the room and realize everyone seems to be in a state of shock.  
"I'm an animal,"Gigi belts out and it's then that everyone smiles and I can see the look in my sisters eyes, she knows she's going to make it big. This bothers me more then it ever has before, I'm use to being the silent shadow that always falls behind her but today as I watch and listen I realize I might just want to be part of it.


	2. clean rockin' daddy

Izzy  
I have no idea how Gigi think our father is going to just quit all the drugs and stuff he's on but more power to her to try. I'm in the room Gigi and I share because God only knows why she couldn't find a three bedroom place but whatever I'm sure I'll live. The room situation isn't the only thing I'm upset about, when we came here Gigi didn't mention we would be living with Johnny and Ava. Honestly, Ava is actually really cool she's taking time to learn sign language and she's getting really good at it. Johnny on the other hand sucks and doesn't seem to be picking up on anything.  
\------------------  
Gigi  
My sister is locked up in our room and I'm fighting with our father about quitting drugs it would be really nice if she'd help me out some I'm getting a little sick of her standoffish behavior. She's always sorta been behind me all our life but anytime I'd try to pull her to the front shed freak out. Mom eventually gave up and let her stay my shadow which never bothered me because she was always there to help but lately I've noticed her keeping to herself and it's driving me insane that she isn't with me. I know we both have to do our own thing but I like it better when she's involved.  
"Damn it dad,"I say to him when I walk into the room,"I know you've got pills let me have them,"  
"I need to be on something Gigi,"he says annoyed,"I can't write with out something,"  
"You missed the first 25 years of my life, I'd really like it if you were around for the next 20,"I say with a sigh.  
"You want me around...does Izzy?"he asked and it's the first time I see the guilt in his eyes. Maybe he really does love us and want to be apart of our lives. Izzy doesn't seem to think so or care but I do.  
"Izzy doesn't seem to really want to be around anyone right now so don't take her mood to heart,"I say,"but seriously dad I love you and want you around,"  
"Alright fine," he says holding out the drugs for me to take.  
"Thank you,"I say as I walk out of the room.  
\-----------------  
There's a knock on the door and Ava walks in slowly.  
"Hey Izzy,"she says with a smile. It reminds me of my mom and makes me miss her a little.  
"So umm Rehabs niece is in town and she's about a year older then you and since your sister is busy and I have to go to rehearse I thought you guys could hang out,"she says not giving me a chance to say anything,"get dressed and come out she'll be here in like five minutes so hurry up,"  
She walks out of the room and I frown, but manage to get up and throw on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. My sister always dresses to impress with her boobs out and tight cloths that show off her butt, but not me I dress like that when she makes me but I'd much rather be comfortable. I sleep on my worn black converse and walk into the living room just as Ava lets in who I assume to be rehabs niece.  
"Hey Izzy this is Lindsey, Lindsey that's Izzy,"I wave and smile.  
"Hi Izzy, it's nice to meet you,"she says and signs it as she speaks. It's slow and I can tell she's having trouble but it makes me feel good to see her try.  
-nice to meet you too- I sign back making sure to take my time.  
"I'm new to it so my teacher said its best if I sign as I speak so I can practice. I hope that doesn't bother you, I know your not deaf but the only way to learn to read it and sign is to just keep doing it,"she says with a slight frown.  
-no it's great- I sign back- nice for you to learn-  
She smiles again and Ava excuses herself out the door.  
"So do you want to go catch a movie? Train wreck came out and it looks funny,"she asks. I nod and we head out.  
\------------  
After we decide that dad needs to be doing some sort of drugs I head back up to the loft. I stop dead when I hear a girl laughing and it takes a moment before I remember my sister was hanging out with someone. As I walk into the living room I see my sister and some blonde sitting closely on the couch. Izzy is smiling and the girl is laughing like crazy as they both take a shot.  
"Okay okay,"the girl says and I see her moving her fingers again but Izzy stops her quickly and shows her what she's doing wrong and then they both take another shot"I didn't realize I was so bad with my signing or I wouldn't have suggested this,"  
I clear my throat and both girls heads snap to look at me.  
"Hi you just be Gigi,"the girl says through her giggles,"I'm Lindsey,"  
My sister waves as I sit in the chair across from them.  
"What are you guys doing? Izzy you don't like ever drink,"I say crossing my arms. She really doesn't drink much and when she does it's always with me or I'm around because her signs get mixed up and someone might not understand her so I'm not so sure I like this.  
-we went to a movie and came home, was bored so we found some of Johnny's stuff and well here we are- she signs  
"Izzy your not suppose to drink with out me,"I say knowing o sound just like our mom and it kills me.  
\- having fun and I'm in the house Gigi what's the big deal-  
"The big deal is something could happen to you!"I yell as dad and Ava walk into the house.  
"Hey what's going on," dad asks.  
"She's drinking!"I yell before looking at her.  
"Why can't she drink?"Ava asks from across the room.  
"Because she isn't suppose to drink with out me she could get hurt,"I spit out  
"She's not stupid Gigi and she's at home I don't see what the deal is,"dad says sitting down,"pour me a shot girls.  
"No stop this! Izzy your done! No more drinking...your being so stupid no one is going to be able to take care of you if something happens,"I yell.  
When I see her face I instantly regret being upset. She looks like she's about to cry but her face quickly changes and she stands up.  
-fuck you Gigi! Your just mad because I'm doing something with out you for once...well news flash it's not always about you! I'm having fun so fuck off-  
She stands up and grabs a very stunted and confused Lindsey's hand before heading to the door.  
"Where do you think your going?"I yell  
-where ever he fuck I want-she signs before slamming the door.  
I storm off into my room slamming the door before falling onto my bed. My fathers on drugs and my sister is turning into a drunk it's been a wonderful day.


	3. Lust for Life

Gigi  
I slam the door open and run into he loft with the rest of the band and there is my dad,alive and well.  
"Why haven't you answered your phone?"Ava asked as she hugs him.  
"I was writing it must have died why what's going on?"he asks.  
"Everyone thought you were dead it was online,"I say sitting down.   
After a while we all decide maybe it's best to just let the world think he was dead.  
\--------------------------  
Izzy   
I woke up to Lindsey curled up around me and smiled as I crawled out of the bed and found my phone. I had a million texts from Gigi but ignored those, it was the text from an old friend back home that caused me to get dizzy. My dad was dead, I'd never really even gotten to know the man and no I guess I won't. I know I shouldn't even care since I didn't bother with him but I actually felt, what is this...sad...regret. I shake Lindsey awake and show her the text and article id found. She pulled me into a hug, I guess she understood that I was upset.   
I scanned the texts from Gigi and was relieved when I saw that our father wasn't actually dead. I also thought it was funny she was going to let people think he was for a little while longer and even do a show tonight. I was still upset with her for treating me like a child but I decided to go to the show anyway since it was her first one.   
\-----------------------------------------  
Gigi   
I'm a nervous wreck as I sit backstage. There isn't a ton of people here but There's enough that it's freaking me out. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see my sister standing awkwardly there as she gives a small wave. I pull her into a hug and sigh when she wraps her arms around me.   
"I'm so sorry I treated you that way," I mumble. I feel her nod meaning she excepted my apology. I pull back and smile at her before putting a hand to my mouth why did I feel so sick.  
"I'm so nervous Iz,"I say softly,"I can't do it,"  
She puts her hands on her hips and raises a brow as she looks at me.   
"I know I've worked hard and always wanted this but now I'm scared,"  
She just frowns and I see a wrinkle on her forehead form, she's either going to smack me or she's trying to figure out a way to help.  
Just when I see her start to sign dad walks up with Ava and....Joan Fucking Jett.   
I look back to my sister how grabs my arm excitedly before letting go and signing so fast I have trouble keeping up with her.  
"Whoa easy girl,"Joan says with a laugh.  
My sister stops and looks at me frantically.  
"Sorry, my sister is like your biggest fan. You played in Ohio and our mom took us to see you. It was amazing I liked you a lot but Izzy had always loved you and it just caused her to fall even harder for your music."I say hoping I get out what my sister is trying to say.  
"Oh well it's always nice to meet fans especially ones as pretty as you two,"she says with a smirk. My sisters face turns bright red and she pulls Joan into a hug.   
"I'm sorry she's so..."I'm cut off by Joan's laughing.  
"It's okay kid, I get it,"Joan says with a smile,"but hey Izzy I'm a person just like everyone else...I just followed my dream and now I get do what I love all the time."  
"That's what I'm trying to do,"I say smiling.  
"That's great Gigi I really hope it works out for you there's no better feeling for me then when I'm on that stage and knowing someone else gets to enjoy it makes it even better."she says before looking at my sister,"what about you Izzy what do you want to do?"  
\-----------------------  
Izzy   
Joan asks me what I want to do with my life and I just look at her. What do I want? I shrug and she smiles.  
"I'm sure you'll figure it out kid,no rush."she says hugging me again.   
"Alright Gigi it's time," Ava says with a smile. My sister hugs me tightly and I wish her luck before everyone heads off. Joan and Johnny go out into the crowd and Ava follows my sister on to the stage. I stand on the side so I can see her and smile and give her a quick thumbs up. She stays looking around nervously and it's then that I notice flash isn't out there.   
Lindsey comes up behind me holding the guitar I'd left at her house.  
"Hey I umm was coming to see your sister so I figured I'd drop this off to you," she says with a smile. I take it and look back at my sister whose growing more anxious by the second. I take a deep breath and walk out carefully plugging my Gibson into the amp. My sisters looking at me like I'm crazy and maybe I am who knows but I turn and nod at BamBam and he starts up the song. Before I can even think my figures are moving and my sisters grinning as she starts singing. I look out into the crowd and Joan is smiling and Johnny's mouth is hanging wide open, I quickly glance over to Lindsey and see her and flash both standing there smiling. It's then that I realize I was set up but that's okay I'm actually pretty happy about it. I'm a little nervous but seeing how much the crowd is loving Gigi makes me feel slightly better. She is doing incredible and I'm actually having fun playing with everyone, I'm sure later Gigi is going to want to kill me for not telling her I could play but I honestly never thought I was very good, I only stepped up because I didn't want her to fail.   
After a few songs my sister starts to introduce the band.  
"I'm Gigi Rock, my amazing drummer is BamBam, my sensational base player is Rehab, my super hot back up singer is Ava, and then my new badass lead guitarist is my sister Izzy! Yes folks we are twins and just to clear the air I had no idea she could even play. She sure blew my mind what about yours?" Gigi yells out and the entire crowd goes insane. BamBam starts out animal and I quickly go back to playing.  
"We are the assassins!" Gigi yells out before she starts into the verse.   
\-----------------  
Johnny   
I watch my daughters on stage and feel a sense of pride. I knew Gigi was amazing but I had no idea Izzy could rock out. I think she might even be better then me.  
Gigi starts singing the song I just wrote for her and I almost start crying it sounds so good.   
I look over as I see Joan walk up to Ira and says only one thing.   
"These girls are going to be huge,"


	4. Chapter 4

Izzy   
I'm laying on the couch nursing one hell of a hang over when Ira comes in yelling about Belgium and how the heathens need to go play there. I roll over and sit up as they make the plans wondering if I'll be included. After the show the other day I've been playing a lot with Gigi's new band but flash still seems to take the lead. I tried to tell Gigi I didn't need  I be a part of the band but I think she could tell I really wanted to be involved. We sometimes really do have that freaky twin feelings thing.   
"It's settled then,"Ira says excitedly,"the heathens open and then the assassins finish it out with their new lead guitarist,"  
I look over when I hear him say that and realized they had all been talking about me. I flop back onto the couch with a slight smile, it would be nice to be in the front for once.

Gigi  
I watch as Izzy flops back down on the couch and frown. She's hung over again which pisses me off more then anything. Rehabs daughter is taking her out almost every night and they don't get back until morning and she's usually always stupidly drunk. I sorta miss the sister that preferred curling up with me on the couch to watch a movie. I'm pulled from my thoughts when we start talking about what we want back stage.   
After listening to their ridiculous backstage wants I see my sister signing that she wants Lindsey to be there and two more bottles of the expensive booze  that out dad wanted. She may not like the man but she sure is starting to act like him. 

Izzy  
We get to the gig and it's amazing. The place is huge and everything is set up just like we asked. Lindsey was able to take time off school and come with us so we spent a lot of time touring the city together. She grabs one of the bottles of insanely expensive booze and we start to drink. I have a long time before I go on stage so I figure I'll be fine by then.  
I notice Gigi watching me with her arms crossed and a look of pure annoyance on her face. She told me she thinks Lindsey is a bad influence but what she doesn't know is it's the other way around. 

Gigi  
I'm getting extremely pissed at to be fact everyone is high or drunk and we go on soon. Dad tries to give a speech and fails before finally getting a few good words out. This is ridiculous! The heathens finally go out on the stage and Izzy and I stand watching with large smiles. Dad gets the first versus out and it sounds amazing but then BamBam takes a long ass drum solo and dad starts freaking out and runs off stage. Izzy looks at me and then gives me a big push that sends me flying onto the stage and I nervously start singing. I look over at my sister with pleading eyes, for some reason I need her out he with me. I never noticed how much of a comfort she is. 

Izzy   
I realize my sister wants me to come out early to but I'm not sure what to do since flash is out there. I grab my guitar and slowly walk out and start playing and I notice flash disappear. He's a decent guy I actually don't mind him dating my sister to much.   
The rest of the gig goes off with out issue much to everyone's surprise. 

Gigi  
After the gig we climb back into the limo and I try to fire my dad but I just can't. We end up talking about how amazing the next gig will be. I look over to Izzy and notice her and Lindsey sitting close together. I definitely need to help her find some more friends and maybe even a boyfriend. I know she'd never go for someone as old as flash but maybe he knows some people from Gagas tour.


End file.
